


The Hetalia Cast Plays Danganronpa

by veethecelesgiridork



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi, We need more of this crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veethecelesgiridork/pseuds/veethecelesgiridork
Summary: After a tiring World Meeting, Japan invited the others to play a murder mystery game called Danganronpa.And boy, they were effed up.





	The Hetalia Cast Plays Danganronpa

**Author's Note:**

> Like my other stories (which are only a few but heh), this'll be written in script format. I personally love this crossover, so I wanted to write this no mattter how crap it is.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story. :)

Italy: Ve~ what are we playing today, Japan?

 

Japan: Oh, uh, this murder mystery game called Danganronpa

 

America: The "Dang It, Grandpa." Thing?

 

Germany: Murder mystery, huh? That's wunderbart.

 

England: Okay, time to put my Sherlock skills into action

France: You bet.

England: Dare to speak,  and I will smite you.

 

Italy: I hope this game has a lot of cute girls.

 

_-everyone starts the game-_

Romano: F*ck this, why do we have to be the average piece of sh*t.

 

Germany: He's late for the welcoming ceremony, and that's unacceptable.

 

Japan: Oh, Ishimaru-kun said the same thing.

 

Germany: You mean the boy all dressed in white with red eyes? I like him.

 

England: Tch. His eyebrows.

 

Prussia: I think I found Japan and England's long lost child!

 

England: SHUT UP, GILBERT!

Japan: Anyway, what do you think about Fukawa-san?

 

Italy: She's a cute girl!

 

Russia: There's a dark side to her, you know.

 

Japan: *is a good boi and doesn't wanna spoil anyone*

 

Japan: Eh, what about Maizono-san?

 

America: The Vocaloid chick? I dunno, but whoa, the baseball punk dude looks totally cool!

 

Japan: Ah, Kuwata-kun.

America: Yo, the fanfic dude looks like a hamster!

England: Or rather yourself when you ate so many burgers.

 

Italy: I wanna swim with the swimmer girl!

 

Romano: Stop with the boob-staring, jacka**.

 

Italy:  Ve~ a cute programmer girl!

 

Romano: Tch, I bet that's secretly a dude.

 

England: I have my eyes on the purple haired girl. She's on to something.

 

Japan: Thoughts on Enoshima-san?

 

Everyone: Meh.

 

America: Yo, the biker dude's got a corn cob for hair!

Prussia: That looks AWESOME!

 

Germany: Verdammt, is that a woman?

Japan: Hai, Mr. Germany.

 

America: Whoa really? She looks buff.

France: I found Arthur's lost twin!

 

England: Shut it, Francis. The Togami guy and I are nothing alike, I rest my case.

 

America: Check it out, bros! The Yasuhiro's dude's got weed for hair!

 

Italy: Ve~ another pretty girl!

 

Germany: "Ludenberg"? Is that Goth Girl Deutsch?

 

France: Ohonhonhon~ she's clearly Français. I'd like to bring her out and beat me at poker.

 

Spain: So like what you do with Monaco.

 

Prussia: Flirtatious France is at it again.

 

**_-ding dong bing bong-_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Be prepared, boys! You're running into some trouble.


End file.
